The Marriage of Heaven and Hell
by Phobos Synagogue
Summary: This is the untold story of the Gods.
1. Chapter 1

**The Marriage of Heaven and Hell**

This story will be told in three main parts. The first part takes place a couple of months before the burning of Alessa. This is a story not only about Alessa, Dahlia, and The Order, but the many Gods and Angels that God created to lead people unto obedience to her.

**Part 1: The Pestilence That Walketh in Darkness (Psalm 91: 5-8)**

_5. Thou shalt not fear for the terror of the night;  
for the arrow that flieth by day;  
6. For the destruction that walketh in darkness;  
for the pestilence which wasteth at noon-day.  
7. A thousand shall fall at thy side, and ten thousand at thy right hand;  
it shall not come nigh thee.  
8. Only with thine eyes shalt thou behold and see the reward of the wicked._

_ Chapter 1: _

Alessa sat at the old splintery table eating her lunch of bread and broth. Her mommy did her best to support the both of them. This was difficult since Dahlia's only source of income were from her wares at Green Lion Antiques. Alessa also knew that her mommy was the high priestess of the Holy Woman sect. Ever since age four Alessa had been taught about the ways of The Order. Dahlia knew that Alessa was a very smart child. When Alessa had started showing a mature interest in the faith Dahlia allowed her to come to the services. 

Each Sunday during the services Alessa would listen in awe and fascination at the words her mother spoke.

"St. Nicholas: Chapter 9 verses 1 – 5: Behold! I see God weeping amongst her servants. 2. "Why does thou Lord thy God weep?" asks her faithful servant Lobsel Vith. 3. God spoke: "The sins of this world are terribly great. I cannot live in a world of such sin." 4. And Lobsel Vith spoke: "Fear not thy Lord for I shall be you're vessel." 5. And God gave Lobsel Vith food for they to eat."

Alessa was fascinated with these stories about the Gods. She feverishly studied the scriptures: much to the joy of Dahlia Gillespie.

"Alessa it's time for your daily citing of the scriptures. Tell mommy what Raziel chapter 1: Verse 9-10 reads." Dahlia had entered the kitchen unbeknownst to Alessa and had startled the young girl.

Alessa turned her thin body towards Dahlia and proudly said "Raziel Chapter 1: Verse 9-10: "Behold! I speak as a prophet of our Lord. Do not be afraid for the wretched devil shall be defeated by our Lord."

SMACK!

The feel of flesh against her cheek stung like a nest of unmerciful wasps. Alessa looked at her mommy, but held the tears.

"Raziel Chapter 1: Verse 9-10: "Behold! I speaketh as a prophet of our Lord. Fear not for the time of the devil's defeat by our Lord is nigh!" Dahlia hissed in her daughter's ear leaving traces of spit on her daughter's face.

Alessa looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry mommy."

"The path to repentance must be traveled by the road of discipline." Dahlia spoke. "Up to the attic now and may God have mercy."

Dejected Alessa trudged up to attic. Waiting for her was a black marker, tempting her to unleash her childish anger upon the walls. Alessa knew better than to mark them. She vainly hid herself against the corner and closed her eyes. Sleep didn't come though. She kept repeating her favorite passages to herself. One of these came from Grimoires of the White God Ephosolous.

"I will bring forth all of man's sins: Bondage, Love, and Death. Heed my words, for when the day when Our Lord thy God finally is born from the Holy mother's womb: Only then will the Remains of the Judgment take place. All those who hath been judged shall be cleansed with my wrath and caste into the darkness for an eon and there they shall repent of their sins and will finally, by my hand, be given the key to Heaven to be at peace with our Lord...Amen." 

After Alessa finished this prayer she saw a creep of might hit against her eyelids. 

"Alessa it's time for bed." Her mother snapped. 

Alessa stood up and followed her mother trudging to her bedroom. 

"Don't expect mommy to read you a story tonight. Not after you disgraced the Gods." Dahlia condemned. 

Alessa waited for her mommy to leave. Soon as she knew her mommy was gone Alessa slipped into her nightgown and searched her bookshelves for her favorite book "The Lost World"

Children of Alessa's age shouldn't be capable of reading such books, but Alessa isn't like other children.

_Author's Notes: The passage about Ephosoulous and the White God Ephosolous were written by a good friend of mine Lissachoa. I am using this passage with her permission of course._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Eternal Sun.**

Despite the sun shining down on her, the cold wind beat against Alessa's face. Today she didn't mind though because her mommy was allowing her to play outside with a friend. A young boy who grew up in Wish House named Stanley Coleman. The two children commenced to childish activities under the watchful eye of Jonathan.

Jonathan was hired by Dahlia to watch over Alessa when she couldn't be bothered to. Dahlia trusted Jonathan because he was a dedicated follower of the Holy Woman sect. He watched as Alessa and Stanley chased each other round and round like children so often do.

Everything was dully normal. So completely dull and boring. Jonathan almost wished that one of them would do something to break the rules.

Neither of them did. 

They continued to chase each other around the yard.

"Wait, Stan, stop." Alessa stopped suddenly. 

Stanley still in the middle of his run stopped so suddenly that he nearly tripped over his own feet.

Normally this would make Alessa giggle, but not this time.

"What is, "Less?" Stanley asked Alessa calling her by the pet name he gave her.

On any other day Alessa would have glared at her friend. Today she to busy looking down at the ground.

"Less?" Stan asked.

Alessa continued to look down. Stanley followed her line of site and saw a dying bird.

"It's dying Stan." 

Stanley bent down to examine it closer. "Can I poke it with a stick?" he gleefully asked.

"No! Don't touch it!" Alessa snapped.

Stanley muttered "Will it's dying. What's the point in letting it suffer?"

Alessa said nothing.

She drew a circle around the bird with her fingers. She adorned the circle with arcane writing. She placed her hands just above the bird and slowly started to chant.

"Oh God.  
Here thine prayers  
I am thy faithful servant  
Release this poor soul  
From the depths of the shell  
Allow them to your wonders  
Allow them to paradise.

-Amen" 

Intense heat flared up from the circle. Stanley saw a brief flash of white before he shielded his eyes. When the intensity was gone so was the bird. It's body had been turned into ash.

Stanley looked at Alessa in shock.

And in joy.

Stanley wondered if he had been with an angel this whole time.

Jonathan had witnessed the entire thing also. How could that have happened? Alessa was only an ordinary girl. This bothered Jonathan immencely. He called Alessa and Stanley to come inside. 

"You two go inside the room and play cards or something. Jonathan needs to do something important."

The two children took off to Alessa's bedroom.

Jonathan headed over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. The book despite being untouched was still in good condition. The golden letters engraved into the bronze cover spelt out "Tome of the Golden Ceremony" 

Jonathan carried the book to the table and opened it methodically to a place.

**The Miracles of the Golden One**

The First Miracle: The Miracle of Mercy

_I hear the cries of the mortals  
"Help us Golden One!  
Show us mercy!  
We writhe in torment inside this shell.  
Don't shun us from your mercy!"_

With the circle of perfection   
Prayer to Our Lord  
I prepare thee souls  
For paradise. 

Nevermore  
Shall thine souls  
Be trapped  
In thine decaying shells. 

Jonathan closed the book. Could Alessa be? No, such a thought was ridiculous. He thought that maybe he should bring it up at the next meeting though and get the opinions of Dahlia, Leonard, and Joseph.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

The air was cold, despite the fire that flickered inside the fire place. Five people were seated at a rectangular table. Sitting at the head was Dahlia Gillespie. Two men, Jonathan and Joseph were seated on one side. Two women, Anna and Jessica were seated at the other side. Each of them had in their vicinity a Bible. 

"Tonight I thought we would discuss the book of Ephosolous." Dahlia stated.

The group opened up their bibles to the book of Ephosolous. Jonathan looked troubled though, and Dahlia immediately noticed. 

"Jonathan is there something troubling you?" Dahlia asked.

Jonathan looked at the group. 

"Mother Dahlia I believe I have seen a miracle." Jonathan stated.

The other four looked at him in shock, awe, and jealousy.

"Jonathan, what miracle did you see?" Dahlia asked.

She was curious.

"Today I witnessed the Miracle of Mercy." Jonathan told them all.

A sudden silence filled the room. 

"Jonathan, you do know that the miracle of Mercy is not very often seen right?" Joseph told him.

Anna picked up her Bible and turned it to a certain passage.

"Do you know not that the Golden One shows the miracles, only when they be ready? What speak you those who claim you've seen them?"

Dahlia looked at Jonathan with condemntion.

"Jonathan when did you see this 'miracle'?"

Jonathan coughed.

"Today when Alessa and Stanley were playing outside young Alessa noticed a dying bird. As she approaced it she did something."

"Did what? What did she do? Did she blasphemy against God?" Joseph snapped.

"Brother Joseph I will not have you making wild accusations about my daughter!" Dahlia snapped back. "Go on Jonathan."

Jonathan continued. 

"She performed the miracle of Mercy on this creature. I witnessed it myself. There was a flash of light and then the bird was ash."

"HERETIC!" Joseph shouted.

Both Anna and Jessica who had remained silent were nervous.

"Brother Joseph if you disgrace the sanctity of this discussion I will have you extivated from this sect."

Thomas shut up.

Dahlia looked at Jonathan "Jonathan, are you trying to tell me that my daughter performed that miracle?"

"Yes mother Dahlia." 

Dahlia took a moment to think. She knew her daughter was special in some ways, but she suspected that it could be because...

"Tomorrow I will bring Alessa to the church and have her perform that miracle. If she does."

"The Vessel."

"The Holy Vessel could be upon us!" Jessica shouted with joy.

"Yes, if she proves herself." Dahlia told them. "Tonight go to the streets and find a dying man. Bring him to the church and we will see if my daughter can perform this miracle."

The group nodded, stood up, and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The air was warm and thick and the smell of booze, vomit, piss and sex invaded Thomas's nostrils. The laith figure with short brown hair had decided to find a dying man. Then he would see if Alessa could perform this miracle, and if not he would have Jonathan excommunicated from the Holy Woman sect. 

That night God must have been watching, because Joseph found huddled on the ground a man. He seemed to be in his 50s. His body was frail. The man was weak. Thomas caught his eyes with his own. The man wanted to die. Joseph could tell. He walked up to the man and offered a sympathetic hand.

"Sir I'd like to take you to the church and give you a warm meal."

The man's eyes lit up. "Th-thank you."

The man started to cough and wheeze.

"Come now. The Church isn't far. It is just across the street."

Thomas helped the man up and walked with him to the church.

"Alessa!" Dahlia shouted.

Alessa ran to her mom. "Yes, mommy?"

"Are we ready for today's service?" Dahlia asked.

Alessa smiled. "Yes mommy! Thankyou for letting me wear my yellow dress."

Dahlia smiled. "Yes. Today is a special occasion! Come now, we must be going."

When Dahlia and Alessa arrived at the church a few moments later everyone stood up and gave their undivided attention to Alessa. Alessa smiled, but she felt nervous. Soon she would find out why. 

On top of the altar was a sick man who looked like he had seen better days. Alessa looked at her mom and then at the msdd. They were all looking at her. They were waiting for something.

"Mommy?"

"Alessa do as God commands you." Dahlia smiled at her daughter.

Alessa looked at the man. A wave of sadness hit her hard. She couldn't stand to see this man suffer. She timidly walked to the altar and whispered to the man.

The man at first looked scared. That passed though. A smile crept on his face. 

Alessa commanded him to lay back. 

He did.

She took hold of a jar of orange sand that was on the altar and poured it in a circle around the man. She wrote arcane words into the circle. Then she gave out a cry to the Heavens.

If Thomas hadn't of seen it, he wouldn't have believed it. 

The entire mass had to shield their eyes from the bright light that suddenly appeared. The sound of laughter was soon heard. 

"I'm free!"

Then the light subsided and all that was left of the man was a pile of ashes. 

The people looked in fear and joy at the little girl. Jessica and Anna seemed impressed and awestruck. Jonathan was shocked. Joseph was a little pissed off that Jonathan was actually right.

Dahlia on the other hand was getting other ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next few weeks soon proved to be hell on young Alessa. Ever since her performance that one week in the church her mother had been setting up even more tasks for her daughter to perform.

Alessa had no choice but to perform them. According the scriptures God's servants would be tested mercilessly. Alessa thought nothing of them. 

That is until one particular day.

"Alessa, can you tell mommy about Incubus?" Dahlia asked.

Alessa tensed up. That one word sent a chill down her spine. "He he's a bad demon mommy."

"Yes I see. You believe Incubus is bad." Dahlia frowned for a moment.

Only for a moment though.

"Alessa, why do you believe Incubus is a bad angel?" Dahlia lowered herself to Alessa's level. Afterall kids were trusting of adults who didn't act too superior.

Alessa looked in her mom's eyes and gulped, "According to the scriptures him and Valtiel were once brothers. They were in fact one entity. Valtiel chapter 3: verses 7-13 state

When it came time for the Crimson One to bring forth his offerings they were deeply troubled.  
"What troubles you Crimson One?"  
"I am troubled by the world around us, and below us, and above us. I witness the sins of mankind piling up day by day. They are in need of salvation!" Valtiel cries out.  
"Waste time not on such puny things. Have you not seen the women that grace the earth? Take unto you a wife or several wives. Sleep and breed with them. Make children of your own."  
"Away from me!" Valtiel cried out.   
"I will not partake in your sins of lust. If you wish to defile yourself then cast yourself away from me! I will have nothing to do with you!"  
And then Valtiel and his brother split. For it is written that Valtiel and Incubus once shared the same existence." 

Dahlia had to admit to herself that Alessa's memories of the scriptures were rather miraculous. Even so she knew that even if Alessa was the next incarnation of the Holy Vessel getting her to go along with it might prove difficult.

"Alessa, you're 7th birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks. This will mark a very important occasion for not just you, but for everyone."

Alessa looked at her mom and gulped once more.

"Alessa, Mommy wants you to take your crayons and draw Incubus."

"But mommy!"

"Do it now!

"But why mommy? Incubus is not a God or angel! He hurts people!" Alessa tried to plead with her mom.

"You will do as I say!" Dahlia shrieked while slapping Alessa across the face.

Alessa held her cheek, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"From the Crimson Tome: I shall bring vengeance and thou shall suffer my eternal wrath." 

"You selfish girl!" Dahlia shrieked.

She grabbed Alessa by the arm and struck her across the face hard. Then she knocked Alessa to the ground and started to kick her hard against the ribs. Alessa tried to protect her body but she was too weak. The blows kept pouring down just as hard as always. Finally Alessa was able to muster enough energy to shout out

" Lama Lama Ad Betney!"

Translation: Why, why do you torture me? 

Dahlia stopped herself and for a moment looked appalled at her own behavior. She helped Alessa up and mumbled "Go to bed Alessa."

Alessa was more than happy to oblige. Her young body hurt like hell, but she was glad to finally make it into her room. Alessa was in too much pain to change out of her clothes. She simply crawled under the covers and tried to go to sleep. Her attempts were marred by the pain her breathing caused her so she decided to quote another passage.

"My shell is damaged   
Thou servant is in pain  
Lord shall me the gift of mercy." 

Although the pain didn't disappear completely it did subside enough for Alessa to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: For a Taste of Eternity**

Dahlia had a dream. She dreamed that she was surrounded by orange flames, but they didn't hurt her. In the distance she saw a figure walking towards her. Dahlia knew immediately that this was a God. Before it even reached her, Dahlia was on her knees in worship.

The figure reached Dahlia and spoke "Rise!"

Dahlia stood up. The face of this God looked like a man. He had black hair that reached his neck. His skin was so white, that it was amazing it didn't glow. His eyes were so black that one could see the abyss in them. His body was a match for the Greek statues that were seen and read about.

With a trembling voice Dahlia asked, "What does thou Lord command?" 

The figure threw back his head and laughed. Once he was calmed he smiled at Dahlia, "You hold in your possession something quite wonderful. You have been blessed my servant." 

"How is that so?"

"You hold in your possession the Holy Vessel. That child you call Alessa is the Holy Vessel. Be warned though, the people you call the cult will try to take her away."

Dahlia asked, "What must I do?" 

"Give Alessa unto me as a wife. With my seed and her soil, her and I will make the God."

"But my daughter is only 6!" Dahlia yelled.

Dahlia may seem heartless to most, but she would never allow her daughter to be sexually molested. Verbally and physically, yes. Sexually? No.

"I don't want her now. I want her at the age of maturity. I want to prepare her though."

Dahlia looked trouble.

"My Lord, why do you need my daughter as a wife?" She asked. 

"Because your daughter just so happens to be the Holy One. She is the one who will give birth to God. Only with my help though can that happen."

Dahlia thought for a moment. She asked. "What must I do my Lord?"

"When your daughter turns 7 you must perform the ritual of purification on her. Then you must implant me into her subconsious."

Dahlia thought once more. In not a moment she said "My Lord I will do as you command."

As Dahlia returned the realm of the living Incubus threw back his head and laughed.

"That was too easy." He grinned as he returned to the flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: And the Physical Shape of Light Bled.

After the dream Dahlia was convinced that one of the God's had blessed her. He had said that the purification ritual would need to be performed on Alessa. Dahlia proceeded to look for it, and she found it in the Golden Ceremony. 

_**The Miracle of Purification.**_

As lead is simple so is flesh.  
As gold is pure so is a God

The Holy Vessel is flesh  
To turn the Holy Vessel pure follow this procedure.

12 hours after the time the vessel has emerged from the womb wrap her in the sacred robes of Valtiel. Bind her with the chains of Coatlbara to a rotating poll. Gather up the people and one hour later gather forth the kindling. When the time is right you will hear the Divine Serpent say "Holy Vessel be purified." 

Take the flames of purity and light the vessel asunder.

If this is performed by the miracle of Purification the Vessel will become Holy and the God will be born to save a nation in peril. 

Dahlia had noticed that there was no mention of implanting a God. She did find something in the Book of Lost Memories.

_One act that the cult would perform is the implanting of Incubus into the Holy Vessel's subconscious. This was not a belief shared by everyone. Many of the cult members believed that Valtiel and Incubus though once one had separated._

Dahlia looked amazed. "So it was Incubus who had visited me!" 

With a new found excitement Dahlia looked in her books for the ritual on implanting Incubus into her daughter's subconscious. Finally she found it.

She studied it.  
"Say, Uncle Joseph can you tell me a story?" Alessa asked.

Joseph groaned, "I'm tired. Go play Barbies or some shit."

"But I don't have any Barbies." Alessa told him.

Joseph let out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong?" Alessa asked. 

She was concerned.

"NOTHING IS WRONG YOU UNHOLY WITCH!" Joseph screamed suddenly.

Alessa became scared and started to cry.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled. 

He took out a knife and walked towards Alessa.

"I think I'll kill you. Then that will prove that you're nothing holy." Joseph growled as he stepped closer and closer to the young girl. 

Alessa was terrified. She knew that she could be killed soon. She closed her eyes and prayed for something, for a miracle. She braced herself for the impending pain that was to come...

THUMP! 

There was nothing.

Alessa opened her eyes to see Joseph lying on his stomach. Alessa noticed that he wasn't breathing. 

She started to cry.

She leaned over him and tried to do something.

Nothing.

Alessa started to cry again. She hadn't meant to do it. She barely noticed when her mom and Anna came rushing in.

"Alessa, what happened?" Anna asked.

Alessa said nothing.

Dahlia was quick to notice the knife in Joseph hand. Dahlia immediately made the connection.

Dahlia gathered up her daughter into her arms. 

Despite all the other times those arms were used to hurt her, Alessa felt safe in them.

"My daughter your powers are growing stronger." Dahlia whispered.

Alessa cried a little more. "I didn't mean to do it, honest!"

"I know I know."

Anna looked at Dahlia. "What are we going to do about Joseph?"

"Will announce it tomorrow. We may perform the ceremony of Xuchilbara on him. I'll be taking Alessa to bed." Dahlia told Anna.

She put Alessa down and led her to her bedroom.

Anna covered Joseph with a sheet and left him.

Everything was a bright pulsating red. The walls and floor beneath him were pulsing with radiant crimson colors. The sky above him was the purest black ever. The moon was bleeding red.

"Is this paradise?" Joseph asked aloud.

As he walked he came to a green serpent. The serpent climbed a branch and stared at Joseph. Finally it spoke. 

"You were killed by the Holy Vessel. How lucky for you!" 

"Who are you?" Joseph asked.

The serpent flicked the air. "I am the black god."

"The angel of Nihilism." Joseph muttered.

"Yesss." 

"You rule over the place of torment. What am I doing here?" Joseph asked.

"The opposite of love is not hate Joseph. The opposite is indifference. You have shown a nihilistic attitude towards the Gods. For that you must atone." Coatlbara told him.

The God then left Joseph alone.


End file.
